


Well, Was It?

by TheKate_est



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Better than OC, But it was the only way to do it, Dark, Death, Hellhounds, Ok I know people hate things with the reader in them, Right?, Violent Death, kinda violent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-07
Updated: 2014-12-07
Packaged: 2018-02-28 13:05:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2733662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheKate_est/pseuds/TheKate_est
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was supposed to end in season five.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Well, Was It?

It was supposed to end in season 5.

You’re glad it didn’t. You’ve known Sam and Dean for years now. It’s been a rollercoaster, to say the least. Your boys have died and come back, always a little more broken but still together for the most part. Angels have fallen and died, and you’re sure God was in there somewhere. Relationships were built and destroyed. People died. You cried. You cried a lot. You cried and screamed and hated.

_But it was supposed to end in season five._

So there you sit, curled up on the couch shaking with anticipation. _The season fifteen finale_. It still isn’t the end. But something is off. 

About ten minutes into the episode, you hear a low grumble. You ignore it.

It only gets louder. 

You pause the episode; it stops. ‘Must be those damn neighbor’s dogs’ you think. 

You continue the episode, it continues getting louder.

Sam and Dean certainly have changed since season one. They’re older, more worn out. In season one they were wide-eyed and bushy-tailed. Now they’re more dead; more violent. They smile a little less bright and speak a little more quietly.

Not that it matters, you’ll love em til the end. Betrayal and backstabbing be damned, you’re sticking with them come hell or high water.

Coincidentally, you’ve seen both.

The growling is worse now, but for some reason Sam and Dean don’t react to it. They carry on with the hunt. You pause again. 

The growling doesn’t stop this time. 

A cold shiver runs down your spine. You turn slightly. The growling has progressed into sharp, vicious barks.

And whatever it is, its in your house.

But you can’t see it.

Pain; immense, world-shattering pain. Something bites into your shoulder, its teeth burning through flesh and bone. It drags you to the floor. You’re screaming, but nobody can hear you.

It rips and tears at you, claws shredding your organs and turning muscle into ribbons. As your vision blurs and darkens, you notice the television screen has also. It’s grown quiet.

A single man is left on TV, standing in the abyss. His figure was perfectly illuminated, as if the darkness ran from him.

He smiles wickedly. His voice is strangely soothing, biting words masked by a honeyed English accent. 

_“Was it worth it?”_

**Author's Note:**

> Based off of an ending theory I saw on tumblr somewhere.


End file.
